My Wish
by PeaceLovesFashion
Summary: Just a sweet little drabble about Roxas and Axel. Mpreg, One shot.


A/N: I just started in social studies when my teacher told me that he'd wished for his daughter to be tenacious and this came into my head.

Disclaimer: I don't own KH or its amazing characters.

Summary: Just a sweet little drabble about Roxas and Axel. Mpreg, One shot.

Pairing(s): Roxas/Axel

**_My Wish by KibaTemluvr99_**

Roxas sat on the ledge thinking. Only four more months until the baby was born. He and Axel had been setting up the baby's room for the past few weeks and it was coming along very nicely.

They'd decided to paint the walls a spring green to match the purple and yellow flowers that stuck to the sides of the crib. They'd chosen a spring theme because it represented the beginning of life and a new future. Just like what was growing inside Roxas.

It was alarming to think how quickly the unborn child with in him had attached itself to the strings of their hearts. When Vexen had told him he was pregnant Roxas couldn't really think of it as a person just a thing that was awkwardly growing inside of him. However, the it had quickly turned into a baby in Roxas' mind, he'd talking to his belly and rub him gently when he kicked his stomach.

Axel couldn't have been more thrilled to be a father either, picking Roxas' up and

spinning him around and softly caressing his lower abdomen. Sometimes at night Axel would just lay on his side and watch Roxas sleep, keeping a protective arm over the growing bump. It wasn't until Roxas began showing that Axel started talking to the baby. Maybe it was just because their kid was finally tangible to him or maybe that he'd subconsciously come to turns with being a father but whatever the reason it made Roxas happy and that made him happy.

Roxas placed a hand on his bulging belly feeling the baby kick lightly at the contact. He chuckled to himself and looked down at his stomach; inside him was a little person who he was going to get to raise for the next eighteen years of his life. What would the kid be like? Would the baby like them or utterly rebel against them? Who would the baby resemble more, Axe or himself?

Maybe the kid would grow up to be a smart kid who could answer all kinds of questions or become a class clown like Axel was most of the time. Maybe, maybe he would be like Roxas himself. It didn't matter though because however the kid turned out Roxas would still love him unconditionally.

"Hey Mama I've been looking for you everywhere." A light hearted pyro said plopping down next to him. Roxas smiled and leaned over to give him a little kiss on the cheek.

"Hey yourself." Roxas replied.

"What are you doing all the way up here by yourself, it dangerous." Axel asked giving him a corcerned look. Roxas shook his head and smiled, leaning into his boyfriend.

"I'm fine I was just thinking."

"Thinking about the baby." Roxas told him innocently.

"What about the baby? You're not having second thoughts are you?" Axel asked nervously. The last thing he wanted to do right now is have to choose between the two of them. It may have been a short time since the kid had come into their lives but Axel had fully accepted it as one of their family and let it into his heart.

"No, no nothing like that." Roxas quickly reassured him, "I would never think about giving this little guy up, he's ours.

"I was just wondering who he's going to be you know. If he'll like us or not, if he'll tunr out to be a wild child or not… If we'll be good parents." Roxas finished a bit quieter.

"Well that one thing we won't have to worry about." Axel chuckled lightly, "You're an amazing mother already and there's nothing you can't do when you put your mind to it and put your anger aside."

"Hey!" Roxas said in protest turning around in Axel's arms as much as his stomach would allow. Axel swooped down and stole a kiss from the Keyblade Wielder earning his temporary forgiveness. The two sat there silently, hands on Roxas' stomach, watching the sun set against the horizon. "Hey Axel, if there was one thing you'd wish our kid to be what is it?"

Axel was quiet for a few minutes staring out at the vanishing sun. Finally Roxas felt Axel stir from his thoughts and felt a low rumbling in his chest as he began to speak, "I think, that I want our child to be, tenacious."

"Tenacious." Roxas said contemplating the word, "Yeah I think that's what he should be."

"How do you know it's a he?" Axel asked placing his chin on Roxas' head.

Roxas shrugged and rubbed his belly, "I just do."

END

A/N: And that the end. Wow I haven't posted a story in like two months O.o! I've been so busy with school I haven't had time to write ffs. I'm so glad it's almost summer. Also I haven't had time to go over this so I hope it makes sense I'll edit it tormorrow :)


End file.
